Revenge of the Raven
by Dakasuta
Summary: "My soul was stolen, my mind lost, and my humanity burned to ash. I was a child when everything was taken from me, and I will take it all back." A mutant assassin, bent on revenge, will be sent on an emotional rollarcoster with her new friends, and Leonardo, who is hopelessly smitten with the young woman who saved him late one night. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**_I found this old story in my Google Drive and I read through it. After laughing at how stupid it was, I fixed it up, matured the plot, developed my own characters more, and here it is, Revenge of the Raven._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Have you ever hated someone one so much, you could barely breath at the very thought of them? Have you ever hated someone so much that the very mention of their name made you wanna rip your own hair out? Has someone ever wronged you so badly that you'd never forgive them, or swore vengeance to quench the burning anger they ignited within your soul?_

_Sometimes is a pleasure to feel the burn of vengeance, watching as the madness eats you up, engulfing you in chaos. It's interesting how they consume your every thought, even though your mere hatred isn't enough to hurt them. It's fun to watch as the hunger consumes you, then everything around you, although down the road, it can only lead to a life of war and loneliness. Vendetta steals the very soul that makes you human, and darkens the heart that you once used to love. The need for revenge drives your mind to the brink of insanity, and burns your humanity to ash, leaving only a merciless demon with an unquenchable thirst of blood._

_People say 'Revenge won't bring the lost back, and it will do nothing to please them.'_

_I'm not doing it for them...I'm doing it for me! I've been wronged, and I did nothing to deserve it. I was a child, I was...weak, but not anymore. My soul was stolen, my heart darkened, my mind lost, and my humanity burned to ash. The one who wronged me was a coward, and a fool to let me live. This is MY story of MY vengeance. The revenge of a killer, the revenge of a monster, the revenge of an assassin…The Revenge of the Raven..."_

The pale luminescence of a slender, pale shape plastering herself against the black endlessness background of the night seemed to pop, grasping all attention from the rest of the surroundings. Long black hair was pulled into a high held ponytail waving magnificently in the wind behind the beautiful feminine figure. Pale fists, places evenly by the side of both hips, clenched and unclenched, making large bluish veins distend from her skin to her wrists and hands. Her body was nearly drowned out in the night due to a skin tight, black jump suit and boots. Only leaving her fingers, which the gloves didn't cover, and head bare of of any clothing.

The frigid December air bit and gnawed at the skin to her cheeks and nose, turning them a light pink. The frigid winter wind screamed in her ears, tugged at her hair, and blew in her face, making her eyes water ever-so-slightly. She had lost feeling in her finger moments ago, losing them to the winter cold just as her nose and cheeks, but she payed no heed to her freezing face and hands.

Two words repeated and projected themselves throughout her echoing, cavernous mind: _FindhimFindhimFindhimKillhim_. The tip of her tongue traced the curve of her rosy upper lip, as she smiled wickedly like a wolf thinking about catching her prey. She then reached up and grasped an odd looking black scarf-like fabric resting around her neck and on her collar bone. She fumbled with it briefly using her fingers, then gripped the top and pulled it up over her nose and mouth, revealing the actuality of it being a mask. The toes of her boots rested centimeters from the edge of the skyscraper she perched herself atop of, and she looked across the horizon of building rooftops. Her two sea blue eyes, shining like diamonds against the black of night, stared coldly down at the city below her, refusing to see the beauty of the city lights in the distance.

"Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu..." Her voice echoed in air, pulling puffs of air from her mouth, through her mask, and dispersing it into the night air. She reached up to her neck once again, and folded a silver necklace in her hand. Her finger snaked around it, then she clenched her fist tightly, as if she thought it would disappear into the night.

She shifted her weight from her left leg to her right, grabbing the strap of a black leather satchel that rested on her right hip, "Oroku Saki" Then in a flash of black feathers, she vanished...like a raven in the night.

.

.

.

_Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu = I'm coming for you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey, glad to be in the new year. Wish me a happy birthday please, I'm turning 16 on the 18th of January, I can't wait, I plan to get my license to drive. I'm hoping to get a fancy new art desk for my manga and anime art hobby, and a bunch of new art supplies and books. I want to learn and master shading and shadows when you use colors and not just black and white, along with small body and clothing details to make my drawing that much nicer. Anyway wish mah a happy B-day please(:D)...but I know ya'll don't care about that, so here's what you are really here for...chappie two. (:3)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A quiet shadow slunk down the multiple alleyways that lined with Delancey Street, staying oddly vigilant and focused. A satchel of unknown items was strapped to a particularly feminine hip, swaying with every step the shadow made. She pressed herself to a brick wall of the building she prowled next to, so hard to the point where she felt the gravely surface through her clothes. "Huh, quiet..." The shadow spoke in a some what small, yet strong and sly voice.

What no one knew was that this young soul had been so used to the chaos of fighting and survival, she had grown accustomed to noise, and screaming, not the peaceful sounds of silence. As she came into the light, it was then clear she was a small, yet sturdy, and well bodied girl, with long, midnight hair stretching to her ankles, wrapping her body in a cape of evening black. Though her stature barely reached 5'2, her tight, toned body, and harsh, critical stare would be enough to intimidate anyone, and she knew it, carrying herself with dignity and pride. A strip of her bangs, covering the left portion of her face and left eyes completely, was dyed an odd shade of snow white, altogether standing out against the rest of her jet black hair. Her skin was a pale shade of ivory, only a few shades darker than her white bangs, making her skin appear to be glowing against her hair. The contrast from the rest of her face established itself in her sea blue eyes, with their luminous, vibrant coloring. Opposing the dead of night, her eyes seemed to shine through the darkness as if they where lighting up the night veiled alleyway, and a sense, they looked illusive or fake, or at the least _unnatural_. In an instant, and only for a brief moment, she jerked her head to the left, flipping the bangs out from her face for a moment before it all fell back into place, "psh." She scoffed, "whatever!" She snapped to herself, acting as if she was angry at the silence. 'I find silence is far more deafening than noise...' She thought crassly.

Her bitter, angry thoughts were interrupted by the clear sounds of a vicious brawl enacting from a neighboring roof top. Her heart leapt for joy at the thought of breaking her new found boring routine, "my my..." She chuckled in a flirtatious, attractive way, "this city isn't as dull and listless as I assumed." She thrusted her shoulders and neck back all at once, and black, angelic wings unfurled from their hiding in a magnificent show of black feathers. They were long, about ten feet in wingspan, and about about two-and-a-half feet in width. With only one, graceful flap of her wings, she took to the air, feeling free from gravity's hold on her body.

She zipped through the air at a high speed, but managed to still move in silence, like a bullet. She flew to the tops of the rooftops and looked out at the city below. Her eyes locked onto movement three rooftops over from the one she was hovering over. She flew to it in a flash, not unlocking her harsh stare at the group of unidentified men dressed in black, all surrounding another unseen individual. It took the young bird girl a minute to adjust her vision, then realized what she was staring at, fourteen to fifteen Foot Ninjas. She had startlingly recognized them in an instant, and she darted to the safe shadows of the same rooftop as her enemies. She crouched like a panther, fixated on her 'prey' and planning her perfect strike. She tucked her wings against her back and out of sight, reaching her hand into her satchel as the Foot Ninjas continued to beat on the unknown person, who was grunting and groaning, and yelling at them to stop. She blindly dug through her bag, feeling the cold metal and rough fabric of two handles, and wooden roughness of a few boxes that could be holding anything anyone could imagine. She felt her fingers brush against a soft fabric, and she snatched it up quickly.

It was a kunoichi half mask, made of a silky, smooth cotton blend, and with a royal blue thread sewn into it, making a small Kanji symbol in the inner seam. She slipped it around her chin and cheeks, concealing her nose and mouth behind a shroud of black. 'This'll be a cinch...' She smirked with her eyes, shining a mischievous gleam. Then she reached back into the bag and wrapped her fingers around two, thick handles, about a foot in length. The under side of the handle was made of white, manta ray skin, covered in black satin fibers and pinned into place. "My dear, weapons." She whispered to her weapon. Her thumbs found two buttons on the edge of both handles, and slammed down on them. With a loud _shing_, blades shot out of either handle, shining like a star against the night's lights. Finally, she stood, and smugly strutted into the lighted center of the rooftop, still undetected by the Foot, who were focused on who ever was hunched in the corner, gathered around it like a pack of starving lions.

She cleared her throat, raised her swords, and hissed, "OI, FUTTO!" She clamored in Japanese, and scrutinized each ninja that whirled around to see who had called out to them in the dead of night, catching them completely off guard.

She linked the two bottoms of her swords together with a click, making a long staff concocted of her two once separated swords. She then strapped it to her back grinning under her mask so wildly, that it showed in her eyes' wicked gleam. She was obviously heavily amused by the fear she could sense in her enemies.

One of the men in the front pointed at her in terror, "i-it's Karasu!" The man, underneath the black uniform's mask, voice cracked.

She laughed wickedly, "why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?!"

For a while, neither of them moved, stuck in a stand off. She waited for one of them to make a wrong move, for the perfect chance to strike. Suddenly, she had her chance, one fled pathetically, hoping to escape the feared bird girl, and in a flash, she was after him, before anyone even knew she had left her battle stance.

.

.

.

(Oi Futto: Hey Foot)


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter break is over and I have returned to the hellzone formally known as _school._ Not to mention fight scenes with actual sword forms are very hard to portray through writing, but I used real Kendo and some Aikido sword sparring I've seen in my training to write this chapter, along with adding some fantasy, so it takes time to write this. I'm trying to make things as realistic as mutants and aliens can get(:P). To top it all off, I'm planning a test date to get my license, then am going to get my first part time job. That's a lot to pile on top of the wrap of my Sophomore year, which means tests and large projects (_Yaaaay =_=_).  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

With a sudden burst of speed, the young avian hybrid shot after the ninja who attempted to flee, reaching her left arm out after him. As she came within arms reach with her left arm, pushing the man against the brick rooftop wall, she snapped out a fancily carved throwing knife with the other. The knife was crafted out of a black pearl, and on the side of the blade, engraved in silver, was a detailed inscription of a bird's feather. She didn't take time to marvel the knife's true beauty, she only plunged it through the neck fabric of the Foot Ninja's shirt and into the wall behind him without hesitation, leaving him stuck to the wall by his clothing. She quickly made sure he was definitely trapped, testing the deepness of the embedded knife, then she turned to face the other assailants with a cold, calculated expression.

She felt thrilled to finally entertain herself with an interesting past time, feeling the desperate need to shred these Foot Ninjas apart. She smiled under her mask as she dodged the first ninja due to it being too late to it to counter it's attack, ducking under a thrown punch and whirled around him like an obstacle, without making the slightest physical contact. Soon after her defensive maneuver, she unleashed her aggression on the one coming up behind the previously dodged foe. Sharply, she extended her right foot out to make hard contact with the ninja's chest, rebounding and flying back at the first one she had dodged. She then took him down with a blunt, sharp blow to the back of the neck before he could turn around with the connected handles of her weapon, which she drew at the speed of light. As the two both fell to the ground, she sensed movement resonating from above her. She smirked, unlinking her two swords from each other and holding a separate sword in either hand tightly.

Two Foot ninjas had attempted to attack from above, planning to pounce on her before she could react, but they were too slow, and not quiet enough. The only thing they saw were the blades of her swords slashing through the air at them. Her swords ripped their way through the torsos of both ninjas, separating their bodies at the base of the spine, and killing on impact. Blood spouted from the two dead ninjas, pooling rapidly on the rooftop around the hybrid's feet, splattering spots of red on her and her weapon's blades. She looked down at the two dismembered ninjas, surprisingly without the tiniest twinkle of human emotion in her eyes. A sudden ringing sound of a sword pierced her ears, but it wasn't enough to even entice her to turn around. She heard the pounding footfalls of yet another assailant approaching closer and closer from behind, and waited until she presumed him close enough. Once she felt he was close enough, she gyrated 180 degrees, raising her right swords and bringing it around to meet the ninja's neck, disconnecting his unsuspecting head from his twitching shoulders. As his limp body dropped to the ground, she could feel the impending boredom that began to build within her as each ninja grew easier bit by bit to defeat.

In a flash of smoke, another appeared before her, having two other ninjas behind him backing him up as he raised his sword in a shomen uchi strike for it to come down on her head. She raised her left sword to met his in a clash of sparks and metal, angling the blade downward in a diagonal. She pivoted clockwise around the Foot ninja's weapons, linking the bottom of her two swords' handles together mid pivot. Then, as she reached the space behind her challenger, she twirled her sword staff, slicing the ninja in half, just above the base of his back. During the time it took for that ninja's already dead body to hit the ground, she had already killed the two men backing up the first one, skewering them both through the heart with one of the swords composing her joined sword staff. She yanked her blade out of their limp bodies, extracting blood from the open wound onto her blade and sprinkling onto her black clothes.

She made an easy opponent of each and every ninja with her fluent, flawless movements, slicing through each ninja without resistance from her swords. Foot ninjas fells either unconscious or dead at her feet as she trudged over them to get to their comrades, showing absolutely no mercy to her victims. The blood and muscle fragments of her enemies began to drench and stain her clothes with all sizes of copper-red spots. The smell of blood and her sweat mixed stung her nostrils with it's penetrating smells, enough to leave an average person nauseated, but she had a mission and refused to let anything distract her from her opponents. She didn't even notice as a silver and blue locket, exposed from underneath her shirt was pulled free and snapped the chain, falling to the ground with a small _pinging_ sound and being half buried under the hand off another dead Foot Clan member.

She sighed as she dropped the last ninja to the ground, removing her bloodstained weapon from his chest, "you have all become too easy." A tightly pressed scowl and dramatically slanted eyebrows represented her disappointment in her easy victory, "it's gotten to the point where you all leave me bored." She looked down at the ground when the pathetic excuses for martial artists, by her standards, lay unresponsive. She looked at her linked swords with a jaded glare, then twirled her her sword-staff in the air, purposely shaking the excess blood off the blades.

She suddenly remembered the ninja she left hanging a foot of the ground, pinned to the wall with her throwing knife and the collar of his shirt. She jerked her head up, making her hair swish briskly for a second as she swerved her body around to see the man still pinned against the wall, trying to yank the knife free frantically.

She laughed brutally at his pathetic, weak attempt to save himself, having it muffled by her black, blood soaked mask. Thinking to herself, 'baka!'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baka= Fool, Idiot, Stupid**_

_**Shomen Uchi= An offensive strike for both swords and open handed combat preformed as a overhead strike to the opponent**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday to me, I'm turning 16, even though no one gives a crap, I'm still posting it. (:D) YAY! I'd like to thank every one who has posted a response. Though it's only a few right now, I'm glad to know that someone likes my stories, even if it's only a few people (:3) It feels good to feel wanted, you know. Woah, getting deep for a minute...sorry (C:) PS. I found out about the horizontal lines to divide parts, so from now on, the translations to any Japanese with be at the bottom and any three dots in a row, will either be a scene change, or time skip. K...now that we are all caught up...Chappie Four!  
**

* * *

.

.

.

The last living Foot Ninja looked up at her first with little worry, unaware she was staring him down at first glance, but he met her harsh gaze, his heart dropped to his stomach. He whimpered and shrieked like a struggling worm as she trudged up to him aggressively, dropping her odd weapon and yanking the knife out of the wall, discarding it by casting it carelessly over her shoulder and behind her. She gripped him by his shirt, ripping off his mask, then hers, and pulling his face inches from hers. His face was sweating and twisted with fear as he was forced to look upon her terrifying expression, which was still spotted with the blood of his dead comrades. She fed off of his radiating fear and smiled wickedly, chuckling to herself as if his terror was a hilarious joke. She pulled his face closer just to get a reaction, close enough to where the shaking ninja could feel her hot fiery breath on his face. Her smile grew to look mysterious, and mostly, devious, mixed with ultimate confidence and haughtiness shining in her one uncovered eye.

She let up just a little bit of the grip, back him away just half an inch, then spoke with a calm, silky smooth voice, sending even more fear into his heart. "My, My..." She cooed, gently closing her eyes as she shook her head briefly, then re-opening them slowly, regaining her immovable stare with him almost immediately, "it seems that every time I encounter you pathetic clan members, you all become easier and easier to destroy." She paused, her smile disappearing as she stared into his soul. She could practically feel and see the fear through his face, and hers narrowed menacingly, "so...unlike your friends...I've decided to spare you..." She hissed.

His face relaxed, and altered into a more confused expression, but yet still regarding this lady with some fear, "w-w-wha-"

"BUT!" She surprised him by slamming his back against the wall harshly, pinning him by the collar of his shirt to the brick wall once more with her hands. The shock and vibrations of the slam, jolted through his entire body, leaving him shaken and unable to respond for a moment. "I'm going to ask you a simple question...and we'll see if you, a bumbling Foot Clan fool, deserves Karasu's mercy!" She slowly tilted toward him, staying frozen for a moment in utter silence, "...where is he?" She whispered quietly to him. She saw a twisted, hesitant expression as his response and she lost her patience quickly. She pounded his back to the wall repeatedly, "WHERE IS HE?! DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME!"

"I-I...I'm not in authority to tell you anything!" He weakly hollered back, feeling his throat constrict tighter as he tried to speak.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth to keep her boiling anger under control. "Very well..." She let his shirt go with her right hand and pressed her forearm against the front part of his neck, only pressing harder as his wheezing became noticeable, "then let's play one of my favorite games, shall we: _How long can you go without air_?" He gasped for air, but she refused to move her arm and easily kept on with her brutal interrogation, not letting down her pressure in the slightest, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD, SHREDDER!?" She screamed in his face, which slowly started to turn purple, "doko Oroku Sakidesu!?"

"I-I don't know where he is!" He choked, trying to push her arm off, but found the angle of her arm making it near to impossible to even make it budge.

"You expect me to believe that?!" She scoffed pressing even harder to the point where she prepared her ears for the sound of his neck snapping, "fine then...have it your way..." She sighed through a chuckle, relaxing her face blissfully as she shook her head side to side, "I really was going to spare your life, but I guess you're no use to me alive so-" She exerted the last amount of pressure she could summon, listening to the sounds of him choking without the slightest want of giving mercy.

"OKAY, OKAY!" He blurted with the last gulp of air he could muster just as the world around his started to spin, and she let up her pressure just enough for him to breath. He began to ramble quickly as she moved her arm away from his now bruised neck, "our main headquarters is downtown and South on Madison, just a little farther past the Fortune Cookie factory in Chinatown...but I don't know the exact street, I've never been called there before. I'm not in his personal guard unit!" He bawled pitifully, practically begging his aggressor not to harm him, and to his surprise, she dropped him, letting him go abrasively. Feeling himself make contact roughly with the ground, he looked up at her, and she glared down at him with a high held nose, hair blowing elegantly in the wind. She growled down at him, "good boy..." Her voice slithered into his ears as he slowly pushed himself off the ground, "now that wasn't so hard was it?" She crowed, then turned serious, "I'm a woman of my word, but heed my warning, worthless shrew, next time we meet, I won't be so kind." She snarled, curling her upper lip, "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He nodded quickly and obeyed, scurrying away from her like a cockroach would from a flashlight. She straightened her posture and stood with pride, still with a serious expression stained to her face. "Low life son of a bi-" She muttered bitterly, then went still as a chill crawled up her spine. She got the sense of another soul, watching her from behind with horror. She whirled around, covering her face with her mask again, drawing a knife, but stopping short and staring with surprise at who it was. At first, all she saw was sea green, but once her vision focused, she found herself staring into widened, awed, blue eyes. The motor skills in her hands stilled, and she dropped the knife, unaware she did so. She quickly began to comprehend who, or more accurately, _what_ she was looking at. She stared face to face with a beaten and bruised, sea green colored..._turtle._

His face and oddly human-like body was shaded in purple, black, and blue bruises, which some already starting to swell. Cuts and small lacerations oozed small red lines of blood, running across his green skin and dripping to the portion of floor he was hunched over. A nearly shredded, cyan blue bandana remained suspended around his neck, ever-so-slightly moving when a small breeze came by. He stared back at her, frozen in a half leaning, half sitting stance, as if he had planned to lug his wounded self to his feet and run. He held his left arm tenderly with his right, trying to stop the blood flow from a large gash that decorated his arm from his wrist to his elbow. His mouth was slightly gaped, letting a slight trickle of blood escape the corner of his mouth, staining his chin with a line of red.

Her angry, killer demeanor turned to soft, innocent curiosity, and she spoke with a surprisingly sweet voice, "y-you're the one they were attacking...aren't you?" She inched forward slowly, pulling down her mask from her face to let it hang around her neck like a scarf, "a-are you okay..._Blue_?" She wittingly called him by the color of his bandana. As the young woman grew closer and closer, she saw him stagger to try and stand, attempting to make a quick escape from the woman he just witnessed kill without human emotion, but his wounds left him helpless. He cried out in pain as he shot to his feet, then fell forward, watching as the ground got closer. She darted at him, catching him before he hit the ground. "Hey hey hey..." She spoke in a soothing voice and laid him flat on the rooftop ground, then turned to to her satchel, looking intently for something, "let me help you."

He looked up at her as she pulled out a raggedy old cloth, covered holes and tears from age, watching as she briefly fondled the cloth material in between her fingers. He was blatantly unaware she was sending the message that she wasn't going to hurt him with her soft, calm smile. He was wallowing in fear, but yet, was oddly intrigued by this powerful, mysterious lady, who seemed to appear from nowhere...and who saved his life. He wisely kept still and quiet, watching her in worry as he laid positively still against the rooftop floor, feeling the throbbing pain from his beat down ravage his body relentlessly. To his disbelief, she brought the rag up to her mouth, paused, and _spat_ on it, then slowly brought it back down to his face. Disgusted, he struggled a bit, trying to jerk his head away, but she held him in place, not like he put up a decent fight in his current state, "trust me." She demanded with a silky tone, "I know what I'm doing." Then she forced the cloth against the skin of his left cheek, dabbing at the cuts and bruises on his face. He gagged somewhat, but his opinion of disgusting was reevaluated when the pain was suddenly _nonexistent_. What he didn't realize was that the very touch of the spit dampened cloth to his skin, healed the wounds that she cleaned all at once.

The giant turtle stammered, "w-what are you doing?" He watched as a cut healed instantaneously on his shoulder after she graced over it with the cloth. He was astonished, "h-how are you doing that?!"

"Ah..." She chuckled lowly, "so you _can_ speak." As she continued to clean and rid him of his cuts, she briefly made eye contact, "so...do you have a name, or do I have to call you Blue?" She sensed his uneasiness and nervousness, and looked for a way to prove she wasn't there to harm his well being. She tried to lighten the mood, "after all, I think the name Blue suits you..." She gestured to the pieces of torn cloth dangling from his neck.

He blinked several times in abashment, still not removing his locked stare on her face once. "It's...it's _Leonardo_." He finally spoke with some confidence as she helped him slowly sit up, supporting his head and letting his weak body rest against her. Once she found herself sitting comfortably, she practically held his head like she would an infant, supporting his shoulders with her left hand, and keeping him relaxed and reclined on her left forearm. She made haste on his wounds once again, scouring his body for any hidden lacerations.

The beaten, shell-shocked reptilian mutant then let her help with an openhearted sense of trust, feeling the fear wash away and instead be replaced with admiration. "What's _your_ name?" He tried to hide the anticipation for her answer, but the wonder was already shining on his face. She paused as she let his question sink in. Her gaze revealed hurt in the acknowledgement of his inquiry, but she hastily shook the look away, and continued to help clean him of his wounds.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

_(Doko Oroku Sakidesu= Where is Oroku Saki)_

_PS. Karasu is not her real name... :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**I got the art desk I wanted yay yay yay yay yay! I had a pretty awesome B-day! I got a bunch of girly things like shoes and purses and stuff, but my dorky side got art supplies and plenty more stuff. I got ink shading pens, which 'm already using every chance I get, and am learning to draw the turtles (:D) check out my Google+ profile as Katana Blade. Doesn't get anymore obsessive than that, doodling them every other chance I get...anywho...(Ignore the psycho fan)  
**

* * *

.

.

.

The young bird lady exhaled aloud, dabbing the cloth to one wound after another, clearing him of his cuts and bruises. Her stare remained relaxed, but almost, distant, in a sense, like she wasn't all there. "That answer depends on who I am to you." She adjusted himself to sit him up, casting a thorough inspection for gashes or scrapes as she pulled him up by his shoulders. Once she was sure he was stable in stance, she cupped her palms around his cheeks and lifted his face, then began to move his head around, oblivious to the turtle's awkward feelings about her maneuvering his head to inspect his face with such locked focus. She finally spoke back up again, not ceasing her search for more wounds to heal, "I am known by many names...most of which are used by those who fear and hate me."

She lifted his left arm and flipped it palm up, exposing the laceration cutting through his entire lower arm. It wasn't as deep as it was long and messy; however it drew an overabundance of blood from the gash down to the tips of his fingers at an alarming rate when he let his arm hang. She gasped under her breath in surprise of the seriousness of the cut, and went back to her satchel, digging through it rapidly, "this one's really bad, you really messed yourself up." She pulled out a roll of gauze and surgical tape, then set it to the side, "you'll need to keep an eye on this one." She tenderly raised his arm horizontally with her left hand, then glossed over the cut with her saliva dampened cloth using her right, feeling Leonardo wince in pain. "Sorry..." She apologized softly, swiftly dabbing away the excess blood, then replacing the cloth in her hands with the gauze and tape. "The healing effect takes longer depending on the severity of the injury, this might take a few days to completely heal." She then wrapped his arm carefully with the gauze and sealed it off with the tape, "your wounds are nasty and dirt filled...but they luckily aren't life threatening...I guess I made it just in time." She remarked, spat on the cloth again, and pressed it to his palm with had a few defensive scrapes and cuts. A few more seconds of silence passed before she forced a different subject into the conversation, "why were the Foot picking on you?" She looked up from her trance like state and locked eyes with him.

"Y-you didn't answer _my_ question..." Leo mumbled suspiciously, "who are you?"

She evaded his inquiry again, swiftly reaching back into her satchel and pulling out both a plastic, cheap water bottle, and another tattered rag. She popped the lid of the bottle and flipped it over, spilling the water over the new cloth. Then, she began to clear some dirt she had spotted off his right shoulder, brushing it away with only a few wipes from the soaked cloth material as her mind began to drift to his. She felt his suspicion towards her evasive behavior with a strong sense and sighed, moving the cloth from his shoulder to a patch of dirt she spotted on his cheek. As she cleaned away the dirt off his face, she could see his shocked, flustered expression and quickly pulled away once the dirt was removed. Then she stuffed the rags and bottle back into her bag and stood up. Only then, did she speak again.

"I find it best you not know my name." She turned her back to him and walked to where she had left her weapon and knives, "being that my presence around you can only bring you more harm than good...but-" As she picked up her swords, she clicked the buttons at the end, causing them to retract back into the handle swiftly before she placed them gently in her bag. She stuffed the two knives in last, then glanced at him over her shoulder, her one exposed blue eye shining briefly in the moonlight, "I will tell you who I am not..."

She thrusted her back and shoulder muscles up and out, extending her black wings behind her. She reveled in his astoundment over her wings, and she snickered in a low, slick, but yet, attractive way, "I am not...someone you'd want to cross paths with again..." She chuckled as she leisurely brought her mask up to cover the lower portion of her face. "...Or my real name might end up being your four letter word." Her voice pronounced itself clearly through the semi-thick fabric covering her mouth. She stretched her wings out to rid them of their stiffness, "_sayonara...Blue._" In an instant, she took the sky in a single flap of her wings and a puff of black feathers.

Leonardo was nearly blown from where he was sitting by the sheer force and power of her wings, forcing his shell up against the wall behind him. "H-hey, wait...WAIT!" He shielded his eyes from the wind momentarily with his uninjured forearm before removing his hand when the gust died down. With awe, he then sat where he was without stirring and watched her jet off into the distance. To him, it appeared like she was flying directly towards the full moon, standing out against the white plains of the night's sun with her black wings and outfit, until finally, her shape disappeared without a trace, leaving a quiet, lonely atmosphere behind her.

Leo stood, rubbing the palm of his hand she healed only moments ago. 'Why wouldn't she tell me her name?' He wondered, sliding his gaze up to his arm, which she bandaged with such tender care. He skimmed his wounded arm's bandages with his open palm, but feeling a sharp pain shoot up his arm, he cringed and pulled his hand away. He sighed loudly, "who are you..." He asked the dead of night, as if he was still talking to the mystic young mutant.

A glint of something shiny caught the corner of his eye and he turned sharply to where the bodies of Foot Ninjas lay silent; some still leaking blood onto the rooftop floor. He somewhat limped toward them cautiously, driven by nothing, but curiosity. As he drew closer, he locked his gaze on what looked like a silver chain, half buried under the hand of an unresponsive Foot Ninja. He carefully moved the limp hand and stared down at the glistening object.

It was a necklace.

Upon further inspection, it was a locket, coated in shining silver, and shaped in a heart. In the center was a smaller heart, carved out of a blue sapphire stone; reflecting a single moon ray from the sky above with a magnificent royal blue light. He swooped it up hurriedly; but remained gentle as he touched the refined piece of jewelry. He stood in the same spot motionless for quite some time, just staring at the mere beauty of the necklace, and having it remind him of the mysterious mutant woman. He felt somewhat unworthy of even being in the presence of this necklace, as if he'd soil the piece of silver with his touch. Then, he suddenly popped open the locket with the simple pressure of his pointer finger and thumb on either side of the locket. To his surprise, the locket was engraved in a black metal on the inside, shaped into small Kanji symbols.

"_The Takara Family._" He read and translated the Kanji aloud, puzzled by what he read.

'I-Is this hers?' He asked himself in his thoughts as he closed the locket, then clasped his left hand around the small heart shaped piece of jewelry. He brought his hand closer to his body, and looked back up the the full moon that had engulfed her in its light only moments before. Her voice echoed and stuck in his mind.

_Sayonara...**Blue**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been rather busy with a lot of things, and having a few months worth of writers block wasn't that much of a help either...During martial arts training, I got really badly injured in a training accident with a sword...so yeah...also I recently moved to California with my parents, so I've been pretty occupied with that, but now that everything is settled and I have a few days before I have to start my new school curriculum, so I figured, what the hell. WARNING I recently changed the rating to M as my story's gotten a bit more..._naughty_ :3 so yeah...there are still a few more chapters before there will be some _very descriptive smut_, but fair warning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A dimly lit room lay secretly built into the center of the vast maze of sewer tunnels, harboring one of the most well kept secrets in New York. Lights flickered on and off and on and off at a slow rhythmic pace, adding an old, primitive feeling to the atmosphere. The old brick walls lining the slop covered sewer tunnels were dirty and dull, with some cracks decorating the bricks with gaping black lines. The air was stuffy, feeling stale and stifling, with an intense odor of sewage wafting through the air like a dark cloud.

Shadows at the main entrance moved, dancing in place and shifting it's shape, then seemingly opening up it's dark veil to reveal the blue banded turtle, fumbling aimlessly into the room. Despite his mystery woman's thorough attempt at clearing him of his wounds, his skin was still shrouded in small scrapes and bruises, and with his left arm still bandaged heavily, it was obvious to even himself that getting past anyone without them noticing his state would be quite a task to accomplish. As he moved, he winced, his body was still achy and sore, throbbing and almost acting as a painful reminder of what had happened. The shiny silver locket he had found was still clenched tightly in his right fist. He would continue to glance down at it every other minute, as if he feared that it would just vanish if he looked away too long. This was the last piece he had of that mysterious raven girl, and with that, he would never let it go, at least until his heroine was found.

He looked up and noticed three other turtles were strewn about the living room-like designed area, each one distinctly different than the other, whether it be in skin, size, or shape; all doing their own things. Quietly, Leonardo turned his head to look at the kitchen to his left, seeing one of the turtles digging vigorously into the fridge. His frame was slightly smaller than Leo's, not to mention also being shaded in a lighter, yellowish green. Leo turned his head to the left and watched as the two faced off in a Foosball showdown. The two seemed like polar opposites, one standing close to 6 foot and the other, a possible 5'4 to 5'5. The taller turtle was colored an almost olive green, looming over the foosball machine with a fixed intention to beat the set score, while the shorter one, darker in color and being near to a forest green, was mocking and jeering him.

"Might as'well give up Donnie..." The red cloaked reptile scorned, "you'll never beat my score!"

"Shut up and let me focus!" The other one snapped coldly, then turned back to the glass.

Leo remained silent with a dull, pursed face, attempting to sneak through the room to the hallway across from him, where his room sat at the end of. He took a few steps forward, believing he could make it undetected, but to his annoyance, Mikey's surprised, nasally voice filled the air with concern for his oldest brother.

"Woah, dude, what happened?" Mikey lugged his head and shoulders from the fridge, slamming the door shut and racing to Leo, not taking his eyes off the few scrapes and bruises the mystery girl had missed. "You look awful!" His eyes locked on the gauze encasing his arm, which blood started to soak through, and gasped.

"Shit..." Leo cursed under his breath, then slipped the silver locket into a secretive pocket sewn into his gear, turning to Mikey with an abrasive attitude, "I'm fine….I-I...fell….just a small 'Slip up'...

Raph and Donnie discarded the Foosball machine when Mikey first spoke up, and both stepped up behind their baby brother to get a better look at Leo. Raph smirked, amused with the damage done by this said 'slip up'. He crossed his arms, "did you happen to fall off a ten story building...because this doesn't look like a simple fall."

"It was!" Leo snapped, then growled slightly under his breath, curling his upper lip into a discrete snarl. The blue banded turtle turned away and continued on his path to the hallway. He kept his head down, and his right hand pressed to the pocket harboring the secret locket, "douche bag..." He uttered bitterly.

"Are you sure you're okay, man?" The olive green shaded turtle, Donnie inquired, emanating some concern for Leo's stand-off_ish_ behavior.

"Yeah..." Leo mumbled, picking up his pace as he came within feet of the mouth of the hallway. He then disappeared down the corridor, covertly withdrawing the locket from the pocket and squeezing it in his hand.

He slipped into his room, quick to close the door behind him, twisting the lock to secure it. He took no time to stride across the room to his desk, which held a small tanto knife, laid pristinely in the center of his desk. He looked upon the small weapon with an intense thoughtful expression, before swooping it up and stuffing it into a desk drawer. Then, with a gentle hand, he placed the piece of jewelry in the knife's place, making sure it was safe in it's new spot.

'_I will tell you who I am not..._' Her voice rang in his mind, '_I am not...someone you'd want to cross paths with again..._'

'_...Or my real name might end up being your **four letter word**._'

.

.

.

Hours slipped away like sand through an hourglass, erasing all movement from the room, as the three other turtles had dispersed and headed off to bed hours ago. The lights were all shut off, leaving only a dark practically empty living room. The only exception of light, was the small emergency light in the corner of the room, flashing on and off with an ominous red glow. The atmosphere was so quiet and calm, it seemed surreal, serenity filling the aura with peace. A single being sat on the couch, neither moving nor making a sound.

He mildly grazed the blue sapphire heart in the core of the locket with the tip of his right pointer finger. His mind replayed the last name he had read hours ago, "what is your name..." He asked himself, but intended it to be a question for the mystery woman, in defiance of the fact he was alone in the dark lair's living room, far in distance from wherever this girl could possibly be. 'Whoever she was….I have to return this...' He made his choice in his mind, then seemed to drift off into an intense session of distant thinking, leaving him staring blankly at the ground directly under his feet.

A brief, vague flash of her face remained glued to his memories, showing itself every other second. The naughty gleam in the corner of her uncovered eye made his heart flutter at the most hazy thought. Her blue eye, the one not covered by her white bangs, shined bright like the sapphire diamond he held and seemed to stick to his inner eyelids, showing itself every time he closed his eyes. God, he couldn't get his mind off of her! Her soft flowing hair, her smooth pale skin, her sexy, curvy form, and of course that nice pair of boo-

"Leonardo, you should be asleep!" A loud, deep, male voice shocked Leo back to the moment and he lurched to his feet, "SENSEI!" He stammered with immense volume.

He turned to his father's outline shadow as it loomed over him. His father turned the main living room light on directly over the pit and he came into full view. He was a rat, the size of a man, no, definitely bigger than so, a possible 7 foot. His fur was shaded a cherry brown, with grey surrounding the bottom of his muzzle and coloring his beard completely. Colors of black decorated his face, looking almost like kabuki face paint designing his grey and maroon face. His ears twitch briefly as he stared down at Leo, his hands folded behind his back with pride and dignity.

To Leo's horror, he realized the startle had influenced him to drop the locket, and could only watch as it hit the ground with a ping, bounced, and slid right in front of his father's feet. He felt his body tense up as Splinter bent down and picked up the necklace hesitantly, looking at it with suspicion and then at his eldest son with confusion. His right eyebrow flexed upward as he breathed in sharply to speak, "son…what is this…" He inquired, inspecting the locket from all angles, "where did you find this valuable piece of jewelry?"

"I-I-I Uh…well..." He stuttered like a babbling fool, completely caught off guard with the sudden awkward question, "a...girl dropped it." He proclaimed quickly, foolishly hoping that he spoke so fast that his father's ears couldn't keep up, but of course, he miscalculated.

Splinter's eyes widened to the size of saucers, though he looked down at his son with a mild expression. "Who was this girl?" He questioned apprehensively.

"I don't know..." Leo dipped his head and once again found his gaze locked with the floor. "She disappeared as quickly as she appeared..."

He slowly began to tell his sensei everything that had unfolded only hours before. He explained how he was attacked, overwhelmed by the number of ninja and being left to the mercy of his enemies. Then how she appeared, and then how easily she fought them off. Leo explained to such detail that his father could practically paint what had happened in his mind without much effort. Leo particularly decided to leave out the part regarding to her tending to his wounds, because for him, it was too awkward to even recall let alone mention to his father.

He couldn't comprehend the feeling he got when he thought of her gentle touch when she healed his wounds, but he recognized a warm feeling from the pit of his stomach when he pictured her face, for he had suffered from similar symptoms before. Timidly, Leo reached out and took the necklace back from his father and popped it open swiftly, revealing the black inscription inside. "She was some sort of mutant…." He said without much thought, unaware that his father was taken aback by his statement.

Splinter exhaled under his breath, "I have a plethora of questions for you, my son, but I supposed I should start with why you were out alone deep in Foot territory?"

Leo recoiled as if he had been struck, then looked to the ground and sulked, drooping his head and shoulders in shame, "I was trying to hang out with..." He paused momentarily, rubbing the back of his neck in submission, "...Karai..."

Splinter's ears perked and he growled in disappointment, "I'd expect wiser decisions from you." He chastised his eldest son, but was silenced when his eyes caught a glance at the inside of the silver heart locket, "what is written there?" He more demanded for an answer then asked, pointing that jewelry harshly.

Leo's soft gaze traced the Kanji in the locket twice more, then the third time, he read it outloud to Splinter, " it says 'The Takara Family' that's all."

"Takara!" Splinter's loud exclamation made Leo jump again, silencing his son immediately. Realizing what he'd done, he lowered his nose only slightly, stroking his beard and growling faintly under his breath.

"Do you know the name?" Leo asked, actually hoping to get a lead from his father.

"N-no!" Splinter's face looked shaken as if he had seen a ghost. It was a face no one had ever seen Splinter make…not after…he knew Karai was truly his own daughter. Splinter turned sharply, "you need to go to bed...now!" He snapped. Then Splinter walked with a hasty pace back to the dojo, glanced at his son from over his shoulder every so often, "I will be meditating...do NOT disturb me."

Leonardo was quick to obey Splinter after the sudden raise in his voice. He raced down the hallway gripped the locket in his right hand. As he turned the corner to his room, he felt a hand push him by the chest and pin him against the wall, all while the other hand covered his mouth to keep him from screaming or calling out for help. Leo struggled, but to no avail. The room was pitch black, leaving Leo blind to who the assailant was.

"Shhh...don't scream…." The attacker whispered in a nasally voice ad Leo felt the hands release him gently. Then the lights flashed on in his room and Leo recognized the attacker immediately.

"Y-you!" He stuttered, "what are you doing in my room?!" He said as the locket was snatched out of his unsuspecting hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nyoom nyoom, sorry. This story has gotten away from me a bit. I've been busy with lots of stuffs...plus a constant state of writers block has not made it any easier. Sorry if this chapter seems a little raw and first drafted. I feel like something needed to be changed, added, or removed, but I could figure out what...I read and re-read it like 20 times, so I'm just like "screw it".**

* * *

.

.

.

As the lights restored the leader in blue's vision, he was surprised to see it was his youngest brother Michelangelo grinning a wide, goofy smile up at him. Behind him, his two other brothers stood cockily with their arms crossed smugly, surrounding him completely, leaving him trapped against the wall. Leo looked for a gap in the line his brothers made for a space to slip passed them, but they left him cornered. Feeling closed in, he backed closer into the wall, hoping that if he pressed hard enough, he'd just melt into the wall and disappear from his siblings' judgement.

No matter how hard he tried, Michelangelo couldn't wipe the wide grin from his face, "so...a 'Slip Up', right?" He sarcastically air quoted, "is that what you call getting your ass saved by a hot, mystery, mutant girl?" He could barely contain his giggle as it managed to slip it's way into the end of his sentence, "wow...that's dumb..." He then popped the locket he snatched open and read the Kanji aloud to his two other brothers, "The Takara Family..."

"Shut the hell up, Mikey!" Leo whispered harshly, his face scrunching up into an angered scowl as he snatched the locket back, "give it back, you'll break it!" He strained his voice to keep it in a whisper so not to disturb his meditating father. With a tender hold, he practically cradled the locket in his hands like a crying child, "h-how much did you..hear?" His voice caught in his throat, choked out by the overwhelming hope that his brothers didn't hear too much.

Raphael stepped forward, enjoying his brother's embarrassed reaction, "enough to know my big brother has a lovely, mutant lady friend." Raphael jumped forward, wrapping his left arm around Leo's neck and grinding his knuckles against the top of his head playfully, "way to go, Romeo!" He chuckled as Leo struggled to get free from his noogie attack.

Donnie stood silently in the corner of his brother's room, just watching his three brother's interact with a pursed, stressed expression, showing deep thought in his mahogany eyes. Donnie went back to what he heard between Leo and his sensei, about everything Leo had told Splinter about. He sighed, closed his eyes briefly, and relaxed his face, "what kind of mutant was she?" As he asked the question, Raph let up on his noogie, and they all stood up to face Donnie. Leo rubbed the top of his head, side glancing at Donnie abrasively. "You said she was some sort of mutant...so what kind what she?" He rephrased his query with a slow exhale.

Leo paused, staying silent as he carefully thought out his answer, "she had wings...like an angel." He explained with a dazed look in his eye, a look that was all too similar to admiration or adoration. "I would've believed she was human at first glance." A desk chair was positioned against the wall behind Leonardo, who fell back onto it and slouched, resting his forearms on his thighs. "She took down each and every Foot with so much fire and grace, she made it look like she wasn't even trying...but when she turned to me, it was like all her anger melted away." He rested his cheek against his knuckles, unable to bring himself to look his brothers in the eyes as he felt his cheeks grow hot nearing the end of his explanation.

Mikey took it upon himself to lighten the heavy mood, and slowly found himself humming a love song he had previously heard on the radio. He felt Leo staring daggers in his back, but he kept on going with his typical large grin. He heard Leo groan, "really, Mikey?!" Raph outstretched his hand and blanketed it over Mikey's mouth, silencing him with an _mnph_.

Raph looked over at Leo, who was holding his head in his hand, looking down on the floor and wallowing in his own self pity. Raphael couldn't help but feel sorry for his older brother. He knew Leo had been through this already once before and Raph hated to see him go through it again. Not just because he was annoyed and pissed off about Leo's whiny moping, but he was genuinely angry at the first girl that messed with his older brother's heart. Leo was absolutely crushed, and Raph could easily tell. The strong, confident leader of an older brother he had grown up with was reduced to a quiet, somber shell of his former self. She had shook his foundation to the core, so hard, it crumbled to the ground. Only recently did he manage to bring his brother back from the depths of depression and he didn't want to see it happen again.

No body pushed around his family...except him, of course.

He sorted through all his thoughts one by one, then made up his mind. He exhaled, "Leo...I'll help you find her." Leo's head shot up at his words, staring at him with what looked like...anger.

"Stop joking around, Raph! This is important to me!" He yelled, disregarding the fact his Sensei told him a few moments ago that he would be meditating.

"I'm not joking! I wanna help you!"

"Yeah right!"

"What are your odds finding one girl, and not just any girl, a girl that has been trained specifically to BLEND IN with her surroundings, in the entire city of New York!" Raph matched his brother's angry look with a harsh stare, "do you want any help or what!"

Leo paused, seemingly looking everywhere, but at his brothers. He fumbled around nervously with his gaze before his spoke again, quietly, "y-yeah..."

"Great! We'll help too!" Mikey exclaimed, not before slinging his right arm around Donnie's neck, volunteering his other brother with a wide grin. In response, Don shrugged in what Leo assumed was agreement, that or simply to free himself from his enthusiastic brother's hold. Donnie turned to the door and blankly began to walk to the exit, "I can search all internet files for anything under the name Takara...I guess we can start there."

Leo couldn't help but smile, feeling a small glimmer of hope coming from his brother's support. He wanted nothing more than to see her again. He had so many questions for her, so many things he was dying to learn about her. Like why she bothered to save him? What did she have against the Foot?...but more importantly...what was she doing in New York?

_...And who was she?_

_._

_._

_._

As the faint kiss of the sun's rays turned the purple horizon to a soft combination of pink and yellow hues, a black streak shot through the air a mere five feet above the concrete rooftops, remaining oddly silent despite it's quickening pace. The rooftops were bare and dim, reflecting the slightest of shine from the retiring moon's rays. Being that very few street lights could reach the higher buildings, the natural light provided was less than sufficient.

'_Damn it to hell!_' Loud female thoughts panicked, '_Where is it?!_' Her piercing eyes scanned the rooftops below for any possible glint of metal.

As she came within feet of the rooftop her heart pounded from overwhelming nervousness. She cursed in her mind again as she dipped suddenly to the rooftops below and landed, starting as a slight sprint on her immediate landing. As she regained her land-based balance and slowing it to a walk, she looked around at the destroyed, body ridden rooftop. It honestly looked like a tornado ripped and tore it's way through the rooftop, with bodies and parts strewn about like gruesome confetti, scratches engraved in walls, and loose and missing bricks from vandalized walls. She nearly lost herself in the romantic memories of tearing those pests apart limb from limb, until the reason from returning pulled her back to reality.

Her eyes traced the ground frantically, looking for the lost item, "where is it?!" She hollered. She shifted her weight forward and dropped herself brashly to her knees, now crawling around to look around the building with a closer perspective. She wanted desperately to find her locket. It was her one keep sake to remind her of the happiness before everything fell apart. Before everything she knew and loved was ripped away from her...before life became an endless replay of betrayal, pain, and death. Even as she reached her fourth round of looking on the same rooftop, still irrationally clinging to what shred of hope she had left that her eyes somehow missed it.

No. She didn't miss it. It wasn't even here to be missed, it was gone.

She rose slowly to her feet, head hung low as hide her face in the shadow of her hair. In a sudden burst of rage, she picked up one of the corpses and hurled it at a close by wall, exacting a satisfying crack of several broken bones. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Her shrill roar ripped from her chest and throat. She didn't whimper or cry after her outburst, she didn't even move. She just stood there, frozen, face hidden in her hair's overcast.

"Moka..." A name dance along the mutants lips, "I'm so sorry..." Her whispered apology clearly lacked in any visible emotion.

"I'll avenge you..." She could've sworn she felt something warm and wet trickle down her cheek. Shocked, she reached up to her right cheek bone and felt the moisture against her fingertip as she brushed it along her skin. She acknowledged the single tear with a sigh, then a choke as she felt a wave of dreary emotions begin to rise. Her knees became weak, feeling as if she weighed what was equal to lead. Before her legs had a chance to give out, she outstretched her wings and took to the sky, vanishing like mist.

"Or my name isn't **Hisui Takara...**"


	8. Chapter 8

**I...have had a Hobbit fangirl relapse...I've been reading the story online for like the hundredth time, and am trying to improve my writing, using J R. R. Tolkien's writing as somewhat of a 'teacher' in a sense. I just love the way he can describe a scene with a few simple words, and yet it's like he's painted a picture in your mind. Personally, I don't think any other series even comes close to the work of Tolkien, but that's just my opinion, and I just hope that one day I'll be at least half the writer he was.  
**

**I am out of school in a few weeks, and then I'll be starting my senior year of high school...excuse me while I freakin panic. I think I want to move into Law school and become a Criminal Prosecutor...and my father thinks it's a good idea because he says I'm good at arguing... =-= thanks dad.**

**Oh, and I'm just going to put this out here so I don't get stuff later on like "her wings are so big there no way she can tuck them out of sight" blah blah blah. Her wings sprout from her back, and go back into her back when she's done with them...don't ask me how...and don't say that it's "not realistic"...because realism flew out the window the moment I started writing a fanfic about _Mutant Ninja Turtles..._...just sayin. If you want realism, go read a history book.**

* * *

.

.

.

The young lady mutant darted into a downtown alleyway, keeping her whereabouts on the sly. She tucked her wings back with a snap and pressed herself to the shadows, keeping her footsteps silent and airy. A long, black cloak draped her body in a midnight black shadow, completely covering her face and form. She held her head low as she slunk further down the alleyway, where a tall, dark shadow stood at the end of the walkway, watching her with a dark expression.

A lit cigarette hung low from his mouth, causing a small stream of smoke to leave his slightly opened mouth only to disperse into the night air seconds after leaving his lips. He acknowledged her with a scoff, smirking at her as they locked stares, her's stern, and his cocky and arrogant. "Well, well, well...If it isn't my dear friend Hisui..." He placed his middle and forefinger on either side of the cigarette and removed it for a brief second, blowing smoke in her face mockingly. "Or do you still go by your pseudonym?...Jade?"

She coughed for a second, waving away the smoke in front of her face gruffly, "always a pleasure to see you, Fang..." She raspily spat her sarcastic reply.

As the smoke cleared, she stared upon the man in front of her and looked him over. The years had seemed to have treated him well...

His hair was long, pulled into a high held ponytail full of thick, jet black locks that trailed down to his lower back. His eyes were as black as coal, gleaming mischievously at her, reflecting the dim glow of an overhead street light. His tightly pressed lips were raised into a minor smirk, accentuating his chiseled, cleanly shaven facial features. He donned a sloppy, unbuttoned leather jacket, showing a red ACDC shirt underneath. Long, dark blue, skinny jeans clung to his legs tightly, and the eventually trailed down to a pair of ragged, black converse. Black ear gauges opened the lobes of his ears to a mere 5 centimeters, big enough for an average pinky finger to fit through. A clean, thin scar ran through the right side of his upper lip, and jutted out the left side of his lower lip. "We've got your next target..." He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper, "Fujimoto Hiroki... "

She held out her hands as he dropped the paper into her grasp. Tentatively, she opened it and read it over, her eyes fixated on the sloppy writing scribbled onto the little note. As she read more and more, a wicked smile plastered itself to her face, "this will be fun."

Her body locked up as she felt an arm snake around her shoulders, "you know..." She heard his voice come from over her other shoulder, feeling his hot breath against her ear, "it's been awhile since you've seen the others...we've all missed you..."

Hisui jerked herself out of his grasp, "I've been so busy...how's everyone been holding up?" Although she meant for the question to serve as concern for the one's she was inquiring for, her tone and face still embodied some hostility and caution toward the topic itself.

He shrugged, tucking his hands behind his head casually and leaning against the wall, "they've all been fine..." He answered vaguely, his onyx eyes trailing up to the sky, "but Angel misses you a lot, she wants to see you again." A sad smile gleamed on Hisui's face.

"I miss Angel too...I miss them all..." Jade quietly murmured, pushing the piece of paper deep into her satchel, "but I can't...I can't risk you all being in danger with me around." Sadness panged her heart. She felt deep down inside that he and the group were the closest thing she had to a real family, and yet, she had no choice but to stay away, to hide. She knew better than to risk their safety by hanging among them, and she knew that it was the right thing, but it still hurt.

His gaze locked onto her face, "but we're all family...and we stick together no matter wha-"

"And I'd do anything to protect my family...even if that means leaving to keep your whereabouts sa-" She stopped and once again felt her muscles lock up when his arms came around her shoulders and he hugged her tightly.

"Su-Su..." He held his mouth open to say something else, but unable to form any other words, he then quickly shut it. The fact he used her nickname sent chills of nostalgia up her spine. It had been years since she had been called that, and the fact that he had remembered almost made her choke back a sob. "If they come after you, then we'll all go down together." His voice danced along the top of her head as he rested his cheek on the top of her hair.

He was significantly taller than her, or more accurately like she was significantly _shorter_ than him. She sank into his embrace, eventually wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him back. She exhaled into his shirt, "it hurts me to stay away from what little family I have left." She pulled away brashly, hiding her face in her hair and the shadows of the alleyway, "but if it protects my loved ones..." Her voice trailed off, along with her distant gaze into the city street.

"This is the path I've chosen for myself. I do not wish to lead you all down the same path." She took to the sky in a flash, before the young man had a chance to react. She was gone, vanished as quickly as she came. A pursed expression crossed it's way across Fang's pale face, and he stood frozen, watching the sky as if she would reappear, but after a few moment of him being alone, he sighed. "Tsh..." He whistled under his breath, then bluntly spread his own pair of black wings and shot off in the opposite direction, disappearing into the night with the same fluency and finesse as his comrade.

.

.

.

The sun breached over the city rooftops, declaring the dawn with a prominent orange and pink hue throughout the sky. Lights within the thousands of visible city windows began to flicker on as the city slowly came to life. People slowly started to emerge from their homes, heading off to work in an overabundance of noises and sights, unaware of the secretive family living under their feet.

Sunlight from the open sewer grate, fixed into the lair ceiling spilled morning light into the underground home, lighting up only the center of the room. The disregarded, shadowy edges of the center room made a perfect hangout for the young blue-banded mutant, who sat against the wall in a long epilogue of solemn silence, holding the same locket tightly in his grasp.

Normally, the morning would bring the same, simple, uneventful thoughts and feelings, but now, things were far from mundane. All he could find himself thinking about was the young avian lady with the beautiful blue eyes and stunning black hair. All his emotions seemed to pinpoint his need to find her, and it continued to lock him deeper into a sound silence and solitude, a solitude only the mystery girl could bring him back from. It had been nearly half a day since he had laid eyes on her, but his heart ached to the point where he thought he hadn't seen her in years.

He sighed, eyes remained rooted on the locket he had held close to him since he had woken up this morning, "Hmmmm..." Her face flashed into his mind for the millionth time, and her sweet voice, drowned his mind in heavenly euphoria. He was a man of habit, one who rarely strayed from his morning routines, but he failed to find his drive to complete any task. He was lost within his reverie, so far gone, he had managed to tune out the noise of the bustling city above him. These day dreams were taking over his every thought, tainting his mind in sweet, succulent poison...like a drug...and he couldn't get enough of it.

Once again, his mind pictured the scene with vivid perfection, '_you the one they were attacking...aren't you?_' He imagined her inching closer to him, eyes full of caring concern. '_Are you okay...Blue?_'

"...Blue..." He muttered.

'_Hey, hey, hey...let me help you..._' Her voice cooed in his head, '_trust me..._'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to whoever brought this to my attention. To those of you who are possibly confused with the names...the order of Japanese names usually begins with the last name first, for instance Hisui Takara would be Takara Hisui. However, I'm going to bounce in between Japanese tradition and western style...because not only do some readers not know of this, it's also to highlight the fact that she bounces between her Japanese roots and traditions and her new western surroundings. **

**Oh and if someone would like to try their hand at making a proper Image for this story, I would really appreciate it. I want to do it myself...but I'm too busy, and I'm not good at drawing on tablets, computers, and Ipads. I would like Jade to be the focus of the picture, or a picture of both Jade and Leo in the center of chaos, something like that. I welcome your creative input ^^ thankies! If you are interested, please contact me through private message. Oh and take your time, there is no rush.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Donnie secured himself in his lab, scrambling every-which-way trying to accomplish six different tasks at once. He fiddled with a dial on one of his many desks, watching as the dial's manipulation affected the computer screen connected to it. "C'mon!" He yelled at the screen, annoyed with the lack of cooperation, "work!" He slammed his open palm roughly against the TV monitor several times in a row, irrationally hoping that he would make it work. Finally, the static stalled and the screen altered to an empty New York sidewalk. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and he swooped up the remote, then began to scan through several channels, surveying many other streets, rooftops, and dark alleyways.

He pressed a red record button, stood up, and blankly left the room, rubbing the back of his neck, sore from hunching over the desk for the past hour. He slunk down the hallway with heavy footsteps, a tired, glazed stare, and sagging, exhausted shoulders. He turned the corner into the living room and fixed his gaze on his oldest brother sitting on the couch, once again staring at the locket in his hands with an entranced expression. Donnie smirked to himself, somewhat amused with the way his brother has been acting.

For nearly a year, he had been the center of scrutiny for his foolish crush, and it felt kinda good to know someone else had fallen into the same boat at him. Above all, it was amusing just how hard his brother had fallen so fast. However, he knew all to well the heartache his brother was suffering, and therefore pitied him as well.

He purposely cleared his throat and watched as Leo shot to his feet, tucking the locket behind his back in feudal attempts to hide it. "D-Donnie...hey..." Don masked a worried smile as his brother stuttered and stammered, "did you get anything on the cameras?" Hope was evident in his tone.

Donnie shook his head glumly, watching the sparkle in his brother's eyes fade as his smile slid into a disappointed frown, "act rational, Leo. It's going to take some time before we find her." Leonardo's gaze fell to the floor, as gloom dragged him down. Donnie stepped up to his devastated brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "but don't worry, bro, we _will _find her." He forced a sweet smile in defiance of his doubt, "why don't start with what you found." He gestured at the locket his brother failed to hide from him.

Leo tentatively handed him the piece of jewelry, watching him closely as Donnie popped the locket open examining the Kanji with a focused eye. Then Donnie lead his eldest brother back down to his lab, not taking his eyes of the Kanji written in the heart locket.

.

.

.

The disguised avian mutant slunk down the busy New York in a baggy black hoodie, which concealed her biggest secret from the world with it's size. Her obsidian wings were veiled underneath the thick sweatshirt material, also concealing her face under the sweatshirt hoodie. Her dull countenance showed her soulless, calm state as she waded through the crowds of humans, darting her eyes from the left to the right in the safety of the shadow casted by her hoodie.

As she came within a few feet of a crosswalk, she pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and reread the address then looked up at the two crossroads. She then exhaled loudly, and waited with a crowd of people for the crosswalk light to flash on. As the lights changed, she pushed her way to the front and to the edge of the sidewalk then walked quickly, being the first of the crowd to reach the other side. In an instant, her pace picked up, and she bounded down the next sidewalk, feeling her feet pound against the concrete pavement. She made a sharp turn into downtown Chinatown, then stopped and stood amazed.

Streamers and lanterns decorated the buildings in many magnificent colors, standing out against the plaid color of the buildings bricks. She gazed upon the makeshift China with both annoyance, and awe. '_It's nothing like the real China..._' She thought, then continued her path down Chinatown's main street, grasping the wad of paper in her right hand. As she came to the edge of the town, the lanterns and streamers became more scarce. The number of people dwindled as she pulled away from the center of town, and more or less found herself completely alone in an old, abandoned neighborhood.

All at once, her movements stopped and she stood coldly in front of what looked like an abandoned, decrepit building. She looked down at the paper, then up at the building, then back down at the paper. "This should be it."

"It is..." A highish feminine voice made Jade's blood go cold.

.

.

A young redheaded lady carried a large grocery bag full of purchased items down a deserted Chinatown street. The rhythmic sound of the heels of her grey boots clicking against the pavement and the crackling sound of the paper bag held in her arms were the only noises to break the silence. Her arms grew sore and tired from withstanding the weight of the bag, and her expression displayed both annoyance and discomfort.

She readjusted her grip on her brown paper bag, feeling her fingers slipping out from under it. Annoyed, she mumbled to herself as she traveled further down the streets of Chinatown, and made her way further into the abandoned side of town, keeping a unsure eye out as she walked alone. '_Real smart, April..._' She chided herself, '_put everything in one damn bag!_' She panicked as the bottom of the bag began to tear slightly.

A sudden low conversation enacting from around an approaching street corner caught the teenager's attention and she slowed her pace to snail speed, forcing herself to move silently. Curiosity soon had it's reckless hold over her, and who was this feisty red head to turn away? As she drew closer, the muffled murmurs began to form coherent words.

"Ittai nani Fuyōna!" An angry female voice forced itself to remain a harsh whisper.

The red headed woman peeked her head around the corner and watched a sneaky confrontation between two young women. The one who she matched the voice to stared back at the other in annoyance. Her long black hair streaming from underneath a hoodie that concealed her face from her view.

"Gomen'nasai, Hisui!" The other girl exclaimed sincerely; pulling the redhead's attention to her.

Her skin was a light rosy pink, and her hair, reaching her mid back in magnificent curls, shined like the sun with a glorious yellow gold tinge. She wore a white, knee length, sleeveless sundress with a pink and red floral pattern throughout the fabric with pink slip on flats to match. She looked about 13, her figure not quite a child's, but not yet a woman either.

"Look, look, I brought them!" The young blonde desperately tried to please her, holding up a black pouch and presenting it to her, "just as you requested."

The angry individual exhaled obnoxiously and stretched her neck backwards, looking straight up at the sky to rid herself of her angry emotions, before taking the small sack. Finally, she looked back down at the other girl, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Fuyōna, you don't have to disguise yourself."

A moment of silence dwelled between them before the blonde girl nodded and backed up a step from the raven haired woman. Before the spying the red headed girl knew what was happening before her eyes, the blonde haired girl's body began to shift and change. Her once rosy pink skin turned a greenish turquoise; though her body shape remind that of a human. Her hair color shifted from it's silky golden yellow to an odd shade of pink, which was decorated in purple highlights.

The snooping teenager muffled a gasp from behind the wall, hoping she had silenced her shock just in time, but to her horror, she saw as the hoodie covered individual look up in her direction. She ducked out of sight, and crouched down, trying to suppress her fast beating heart. She scrambled to rip out her phone, clambering to open it to her contacts. She felt the fear rise inside of her, telling her to check once again to see if they were headed towards her. She slyly peeked around the corner again, but to her surprise, the alleyway was empty, whoever they were, they had gone...

The shaken redhead stood up quickly, picked up her bag, and turned to walk back where she came, but was stopped by the force of another figure standing directly behind her. She fell back onto the concrete, her bag of groceries spilling out onto the ground. She shielded her face with her arms, preparing to feel the brunt force of an attack or grab, but was both shocked and relieved when she heard a familiar voice. "Geez, Red, what, you see a ghost or somethin'?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Fair warning...it gets a little "sexy" at the end of this chapter. This is where you'll find out why I switched the story from a T rated to a M rated. When I created my main character, she struck me as the kind of woman who would use _everything_ she's got to complete a mission...so yeah. I feel so ...*internal screaming*... for writing this, this is the dirtiest thing I've published so far.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"T-A-K-A-R-A..."

Donnie slowly typed the name into his computer and watched as the google searches began to pile up on the screen in seconds. Leo hunched over his brainiac brother's shoulder, reading the screen intently as Donnie scroll down. "Takara Dine in Eatery...Takara Touch Nail Salon...Takara Japan Tour..."

"This is stupid!" Leo protested, gesturing to the screen in frustration. "There won't be any link to her on Google, Donnie!" He stated flatly, only getting an eye roll as a response.

"Here's a good a place to start as any." Donnie huffed and continued to scroll down, reading link after link, "got any better ideas?"

As the annoyance with pointless searches began to build on the blue banded leader, he backed himself away from his brother, and began to pace back and forth, muttering bitterly to himself. Who was he kidding, he didn't even know how to find her, let alone his brothers.

"Hold it!" Donnie's voice killed the silence, pulling Leo's attention back to him, "here's something about a Takara family." Donnie clicked on the link as Leo stepped back to his side, "it's a news story..." Donnie pressed his finger underneath the start of the sentence, and traced it as he read it aloud, "A 'Takara' family was killed in a mysterious fire in the Kanto region of Japan during the year 1998. Two bodies, labeled as the man of the home, Takara Hideyoshi, and his wife Akemi, were both pulled out of the house's ruins, but the bodies of Takara Hisui and Takara Moka, the daughters of Takara Hideyoshi were never found during the excavation." Donnie pulled his hand away from the screen.

"That's it?!" Leo's frustrated voice echoed in the lab, "that's all there is?!"

"I can try to do some digging in Japan's restricted government files, but that could take at least a day." Donnie offered quickly, turning back to his computer, "but you said she was a mutant...so-" Leo cut him off abruptly

"Yes, Don, how many times to I have to repeat it?" Dissatisfaction with his brother was evident in his tone, and Donnie was quick to hold his hands up in submission. "I was just saying that I could possibly do some digging in around in any of Japan's lab's fi-."

"Donnie..." A shaken female voice silenced the reptilian scientist at the first syllable. He whirled around in his chair to see April, looking ashy and pale. She held herself in her own arms like a makeshift security blanket, suppressing a little of her shaking. Concern clouded Don's mind, and he threw his previous project to the side, being by her in a second. "April, are you alright?" He asked, with fear coloring his voice in panic.

She exhaled, "I...I guess..." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger, slamming her eyelids shut briefly. "There were these girls...in an alleyway..."

"Did they do something to you?!" Donnie rested his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, looking her over for any injuries or abrasions. "Are you hurt?" He fired question after question, each time April calmly shook her head no as her answer, her stare remaining distantly glued on the floor in front of her. "N-no...but they were mutants...but mutants unlike I've ever seen...they looked so human...I never would've guessed." Donnie guided April to where he once sat, politely offering her to take a seat, which she did with gratefulness. "I watched as one of them transformed her appearance...like...like a-"

"Shape-shifter?" Donnie interrupted with his guess, seeing her flustered face relax in agreement. Donnie glanced up at Leo without any movement in his head, "and the other one?" He directed his question to April, though his gaze was elsewhere.

She shrugged pursing her lips together, representing her deep thought. "I don't know...I didn't even see her face..." April twirled the chair to face Don's computer, "what are you looking at?" She briskly changed the subject with a lighter tone, grazing her eyes over the screen.

Don looked to Leo for silent permission to let April in on the current situation. Leo sighed, but abrasively nodded in consent. He turned back to the shaken redhead and smirked, "our leader's got a new crush." Leo recoiled at how brash Don's statement was, then curled his upper lip and snarled.

"It's not like that!" The tone in his voice left the atmosphere icy cold, and his younger brother with an amused smirk.

April however, was unfazed, as a huge grin broke across her freckled face. She continued to scan the screen word for word, and eventually, her cheery smile faded to a pursed, deep thinking expression, "Hisui..."

_"Gomen'nasai, Hisui!"_

She nearly jumped in surprise when Donnie placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to pull her back from her entranced state. "April, you okay?" She promptly shook her head to clear her thoughts, as if to be-rid of them before they could read them all over her expression. She then looked up and smiled with a somewhat faked look of relaxation.

"Yeah I'm fine." She stood, "I have groceries I need to put away..." Without another exchange, she swiftly left the room.

.

.

The click of high heels echoed down the night-shaded sidewalk, headed towards a heavy steel door, hidden secretly in the shadows of a vacant alleyway. Jade bore a long, black cloak, covering down to her calves. She buried her hands deep into her pockets to shield them from the merciless cold, which bit at her exposed legs and face. Her hair was curled and pinned up into a high held, classy bun, secured into place with pearl chop sticks, leaving her white bangs still cascading down the left side of her face. Her lips were shaded a ruby red, with her eyes dressed with smokey black eye shadow to tie the whole look together. She gripped a clutch bag tightly under her arm as she walked up to the seclusive door, knocking on it quietly.

A few moments ticked by before a small slot was slid open, revealing an aggressive pair of eyes, "pass code..." A deep, gruff voice demanded harshly.

"Burūmūn..." She exhaled the word with a casual tone, and the man nodded and opened the door, "welcome, ma'am..."

The sound of beating bass music and the overwhelming smell of hard alcohol hit her like a punch to the face. Her sight was nearly blinded by the dancing figures and flashing lights, but not even being blinded would distract her from her intention. She dropped her coat off at the entrance, and strutted out across the dance floor, weaving in between dancing and moving bodies.

Her frame was barely clad in a black cocktail dress, hugging every curve her sexy figure could offer. The generous cleavage on her voluminous chest would be enough to tempt any bar creep, but she hardly paid attention to the cat calls and wolf whistles headed in her direction. She simply rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the corner booth of the bar.

Her eyes landed on a man, in his possible mid 20s...and Japanese was his obvious ethnicity. Her gaze immediately recognized him, and she smirked, "Fujimoto Hiroki?" The man looked up at the scantily clad woman with what looked like caution and confusion, "may I help you?"

'_Found you, you dead bastard!_' She thought as she slid into the booth next to him, "no...but I'd love you buy you a drink..." She signaled to the bartender, shouting over the loud music, "one dry martini and a Long Island ice tea! Put it on my tab!"

The man looked to the woman who so comfortably took her seat next to him, a smirk on his face as he slid an arm around her, "so you're the lady who will try to win me over tonight. What's your name?" She looked up to him with a sexy gleam in her eye, despite the feeling of disgust churning in her stomach.

As she flirtatiously slid her foot up his pant leg, so far up she could've counted the change in his pocket, she giggled, "Raven..." She brought her mouth up to his ear to whisper, "and it'll be you trying to win me over..." Her hot breath danced across his ear, making his entire body quiver in anticipation as the bartender served them their drinks. Jade swept up her dry martini and offered him his, not before slipping a few pills into his drink, "let's just see where the night takes us..." She nuzzled his neck and raised her drink to make a toast.

.

.

.

The loud sound of an apartment door opening then slamming shut broke the calm silence of night. Small pleasure filled mewls, groans, and moans echoed in the darkness as the sound of clothes being thrown about thumped lightly against the floor.

Fujimoto let out a small grunt as she playfully pushed him down onto the mattress, trailing light kisses up and down his exposed chest as she straddled his waist, pinning him down with her body. He was practically wasted from the long night of talking, drinking, and dancing. "Your apartment is gorgeous, it looks awfully expensive." She took a momentary break from her sweet torture to comment on his lavish lifestyle, before sliding her warm tongue up his chest to his neck.

He groaned and nodded, responding between pants, "it's...not nearly...the luxurious life...I had in Japan..." His words sounded a bit slurred and the young woman chuckled slyly, "must be awfully lonely here all by yourself." He only managed to nod in response due to the blasphemous things she was doing to him with her skilled mouth.

5...

He couldn't help himself but to touch all her sexy curves, which were now all exposed and presented to him like an offering. He ran his hands down her toned back, then down to her ass, grasping hard, and eliciting a small mewl from his midnight mystery lover. He continued his gropings and ministrations as he ground his arousal against her inner thigh, "Raven...let me take you." He demanded with a voice hoarse with lust.

4...

She sat up, straddling his torso and looked down at him, clicking her tongue, "tsk tsk, impatient are we..." She nuzzled his neck, "let's take our sweet time, baby..." The word, 'baby' slide of her tongue with finesse as she slide the warm muscle up his neck to his ear.

3...

She latched onto his neck with her lips and sucked, earning her a grunt from her victim. She could sense his growing impatience to take her, and hoped she could keep him at bay for just a little longer. She pulled back and looked down at him, "kiss me..." She didn't wait for him to respond before she crashed her lips down onto his, tracing her tongue against his lower lip and asking for entrance.

2...

He parted his lips and let her in, meeting her tongue with his. Their tongue battled for dominance relentlessly, like two souls in a sparring match. His hands continued to travel north until they met the clasp of her bra, readying to unsnap it.

1...

His hands dropped limp onto the mattress as the man fell into a deep unconscious state. Jade pulled back and smirked coldly, "not a moment too soon." She got up and off him, searching for her dress and slipping it back on before leaving the room to find what she was assigned to acquire.


End file.
